


New Winds

by FallingSkies89



Series: Sky Full of Birds [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingSkies89/pseuds/FallingSkies89
Summary: It has been countless seasons since Firestar and the warrior Clans defeated the Dark Forest. After seasons of war, the cats know peace around the lake once more. But blood and hatred have followed some cats into the present.New warrior apprentices have joined the ranks of the wild Clan cats, ready to fight and hunt for their Clan. Birdpaw is itching to become a warrior, and then the next great ThunderClan leader. Morningstar has appointed a dark warrior to be her mentor, a strange cat named Nightwatcher.Outside their forest, strange things are stirring. There is a darkness on the horizon, one that the warrior cats and their ancestors cannot see. Nightwatcher's blood-soaked past holds the answers, if one cat is brave enough to solve the mystery. The stars foresaw this, and their fear turned into silence. Not a word was whispered to the living cats, until an ambitious young she-cat learns exactly what strength is.Also available on Wattpad at: https://www.wattpad.com/story/211584570-new-winds-warrior-cats-fanfiction
Series: Sky Full of Birds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647319
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Allegiances

**Author's Note:**

> This series is non-canonical after Omen of the Stars - The Last Hope. This series assumes that after the Battle with the Dark Forest, the four Clans (ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, WindClan) remain around the lakeside territories in relative peace. This series will do its best to honor and respect the canon established by all books canonically prior to and including The Last Hope.  
> There will be mentions of canon characters and events, but they will not feature in this series. There will also be no mention of SkyClan, either as inhabiting territory around the lake or at the gorge, as revived by Firestar in Firestar’s Quest.  
> Any characters or events shared by other fanfiction or canon information is entirely unintended. The author has insured that all characters and story events are as unique as possible.  
> Thank you for reading and may StarClan light your path.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allegiances for ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan

**T H U N D E R C L A N**

**LEADER** **|** **MORNINGSTAR** —reddish-brown tabby she-cat with green-yellow eyes

 **DEPUTY | ****RAINCHASER** —long-haired grey tom with yellow eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** | **CLOUDBELLY** —brown tom with white patches and grey eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**ASPENTHORN** —tawny tabby tom with grey eyes _APPRENTICE, LIONPAW_

 **BRIGHTWISH** —dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

 **GOLDENSTORM** —golden brown tom with amber eyes _APPRENTICE, STORMPAW_

 **GRASSFOOT** —brown tabby tom with grey eyes

 **HAZELFROST** —light brown tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and grey eyes _APPRENTICE, SKYPAW_

 **NIGHTWATCHER** —lean, scarred black tom with green eyes _APPRENTICE, BIRDPAW_

 **RIPPLEFUR** —light grey she-cat with dark grey rippled stripes and blue eyes

 **ROWANCLAW** —brown tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **SEEDBLOSSOM** —golden-cream tabby she-cat with brown eyes

 **SILVERFACE** —beautiful, light silver she-cat with grey dapples and yellow eyes

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**BIRDPAW** —pale grey tabby she-cat with light blue eyes

 **LIONPAW** —golden tabby tom with amber eyes

 **SKYPAW** —ginger she-cat with pale brown eyes

 **STORMPAW** —long-haired grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**LAKEPETAL** —long-haired, dark grey tabby she-cat with light golden eyes

_KITS: Flamekit—ginger tabby tom, Firekit—ginger tabby she-kit_

**SWEETFERN** —ginger she-cat with sparkling yellow eyes

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**GREYWHISKER** —grey tabby tom with yellow eyes

 **ROSEFIRE** —reddish tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **SNOWPELT** —elderly, long-haired white tom with amber eyes and black facial markings

**S H A D O W C L A N**

**LEADER** | **ADDERSTAR** —white and tabby tom with piercing amber eyes

 **DEPUTY | ****STONECLOUD** —grey tom with green eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** | **DARKLEAF** —black tom with dark amber eyes _APPRENTICE, JAYPAW_

**WARRIORS **(toms, and she-cats without kits)

**FALLOWSHADE** —cream-colored tom with white markings and pale green eyes _APPRENTICE, HIGHPAW_

 **FERRETCLAW** —white tom with brown tabby splotches and amber eyes

 **FROSTEAR** —white she-cat with light amber eyes

 **HAWKFUR** —brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **IVYHEART** —black and white she-cat with sharp green eyes _APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW_

 **LIZARDSTRIKE** —dappled brown tom with cunning golden eyes

 **SHREWTAIL** —black tom with golden eyes

 **SMOKEFOOT** —smoky grey tom with green eyes _APPRENTICE, FROGPAW_

 **SWIFTSTREAM** —light grey she-cat with blue eyes

 **WOODEYE** —brown tom with white markings and yellow eyes

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**FROGPAW** —black tom with dark green eyes

 **HIGHPAW** —grey tabby tom with long legs and brown eyes

 **JAYPAW** —grey and white tom with blue eyes

 **TAWNYPAW** —tawny tabby she-cat with golden eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**CHERRYFOOT** —pretty reddish ginger she-cat with amber eyes; _expecting Shrewtail’s kits_

 **ICENOSE** —white and light grey she-cat with a dark pink nose and blue eyes

_KITS: Mothkit—white she-kit, Greykit—grey tabby tom, Crowkit—dark grey tom_

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**HOLLYWHISPER** —injured black she-cat with green eyes

 **OWLFLIGHT** —aging brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 **SHARPFANG** —elderly tabby tom with protruding fangs and amber eyes

**R I V E R C L A N**

**LEADER** | **PALESTAR** —cream tom with fiery green eyes _APPRENTICE, REEDPAW_

 **DEPUTY** | **DRIFTSTORM** —large, dark brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and brilliant blue eyes

 **MEDICINE CAT** | **SANDBERRY** —pale ginger she-cat with golden eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**GOOSECHASER** —grey tabby tom with unruly hair and pale golden eyes

 **HAILRUNNER** —bulky white tom with large grey patches and cold green eyes

 **PEBBLEHEART** —pale ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **OTTERLEAP** —brown she-cat with pale golden eyes

 **OLIVEPETAL** —small grey tabby she-cat with white paws and pretty green eyes

 **ALDERTAIL** —reddish tabby she-cat with amber eyes _APPRENTICE, MUDPAW_

 **SHADEPOOL** —dark grey tom with brown eyes

 **SPARROWCLAW** —dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **TROUTPATH** —brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **WRENFUR** —grey tabby she-cat with a white underbelly and kind amber eyes _APPRENTICE, LILYPAW_

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**LILYPAW** —chestnut brown she-cat with golden eyes

 **MUDPAW** —solid brown tom with golden eyes

 **REEDPAW** —black tom with a white chest, underbelly, and paws with green eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**BLOSSOMFALL** —light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

_KITS: Oatkit—dusty brown tabby tom, Marshkit—dark brown tabby tom, Acornkit—small, light brown tabby she-kit_

**LIGHTBREEZE** —grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes; _expecting Palestar’s kits_

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

  
 **FALLENLIGHT** —elderly ginger tom with blind, cloudy eyes

 **SWANTUFT** —old grey she-cat with blue-green eyes

**W I N D C L A N**

**LEADER** | **DEWSTAR** —slim calico she-cat with amber eyes

 **DEPUTY** | **MOSSYNOSE** —light grey tom with green eyes _APPRENTICE, RABBITPAW_

 **MEDICINE CAT** | **FEATHERFALL** —grey tom with green eyes

**WARRIORS** (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**ACORNTOOTH** —brown tom with sharp teeth and yellow eyes

 **MISTCLOUD** —grey she-cat with green eyes

 **EMBERFOOT** —black tom with white markings and amber eyes _APPRENTICE, TURTLEPAW_

 **BIRCHFACE** —white and grey she-cat with light golden eyes

 **SPOTTEDPOOL** —brown spotted she-cat with green eyes

 **BURNCLAW** —sooty grey tom with amber eyes

 **BREEZEWING** —dark grey tom with yellow eyes

 **HEATHERBEE** —black she-cat with brown eyes _APPRENTICE, CREAMPAW_

 **PRICKLESTORM** —grey tom with spiky fur and yellow eyes

 **NEWTSTRIPE** —ginger and white tom with pale brown eyes

**APPRENTICES** (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**RABBITPAW** —dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

 **CREAMPAW** —small cream tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **TURTLEPAW** —tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**QUEENS** (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**BRIARFOOT** —ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and pale brown eyes

_KITS: Dawnkit—dark ginger tabby she-kit, Cinderkit—light grey tabby tom_

**CHESTNUTPELT** —dusty brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes; _expecting Emberfoot’s kits_

**ELDERS** (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**CYPRESSHEART** —long-haired, elderly ginger tabby tom with yellow-green eyes

 **LIGHT-EYE** —elderly dark golden she-cat with orange eyes


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seasons before the start of the main story...

“I sentence you to exile, Icewatcher!”

His crumbling world shattered.

“You are no longer a warrior of ThunderClan.” Streamstar yowled atop Highledge. “If you are found in our territory after sunset today, we shall treat you as we would any enemy. _Leave now_.”

Around him stood his Clanmates. These were the cats he had fought tooth and claw for, the cats he had hunted beside his whole life. These _cowardly fox-hearts_ were the cats he had almost died for time and time again. Now, they watched this injustice in silence.

Willowleaf stared at him across the clearing, her green gaze full of despair. Yet his sweet sister stayed silent. Even Fawnspots and Lynxfrost could not meet his gaze—his own mother and father! _StarClan, help me!_

Fogstrike and Hollywing looked on in silence. Pondshine fussed over her kits, paying no mind to Icewatcher’s fate. Gingerfur and Thrushbelly hid themselves in the nursery, rather than watch his banishment. No cat spoke up.

Badger claws raking through his soft underbelly hurt worse than this.

In desperation, he ran to Jaystorm. “Please! You know I don’t deserve this! You know this is wrong!”

Jaystorm flinched and Icewatcher stopped in his tracks, shocked. The grey tabby looked away, ears pressed flat against his head. “You attacked the deputy.”

“He _killed_ my mate!” Icewatcher cried.

His heart filled with terror and Jaystorm shook his head.

“We were apprentices together! We-we played together, we hunted together, we _fought_ together. You’re my best friend! I don’t deserve this! _Help me_!”

“You did this to yourself, Icewatcher.” Then, Jaystorm stalked over to his mate, Darkclaw. He did not look back.

Icewatcher stared after the grey tom, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

He had done everything for ThunderClan. He had hunted in leaf-bare blizzards to feed them, in snow so deep and winds so vicious he had almost frozen. He had defeated badgers and rogues and enemy warriors to protect them. The evidence of his battles was littered across his white-grey pelt.

_Now…_

Now they stood and watched as he was banished. Not one of his Clanmates lifted a single paw to his defense. Not his mother. Not his father. Not his sister. Not his best friend.

“Enough of this, Icewatcher.” Streamstar narrowed his eyes.

He turned at last to Crescentheart. His brother stood beside Streamstar, his pale grey fur a mangled mess of cobwebs and dried blood. Crescentheart stuck out his chin and his blue eyes seemed colder than the coldest leaf-bare snowstorm.

“Go.” He said. _To think we are brothers._

“Do you truly want this cat as your next leader?” Icewatcher whirled around and met each cat’s gaze. “He will lead you into thousands of bloody battles!”

“Battles are what make a Clan strong.” Fogstrike rumbled, to the nods of many warriors.

“I do not mean border skirmishes!” He lashed his tail. “There will be battles _every day_ and death will become commonplace!”

No cat seemed to understand. Did the body resting in the clearing mean nothing to them? Did they not smell the lavender scent that covered the dead? “You know what Crescentheart is like! You all know what he will bring!”

“The wind carries your fear-scent, Icewatcher.”

A few cats laughed at Crescentheart’s dry reply. Icewatcher hissed at them, tail still lashing furiously.

“We understand your loss, Icewatcher.” Heavyclaw called out to him. “But warriors die in battle and you must move on, not attempt to kill the deputy.”

“Frozendapple did not die in _battle_!” Icewatcher jerked his head towards Crescentheart. “His foolish plan and ego killed her!”

Streamstar leapt down from Highledge and prowled towards him. The old leader had a blazing glint in his one eye, a look Icewatcher had never seen before.

“Your mate died in battle.” Streamstar spoke with a cruel bluntness. “Frozendapple was killed defending us from Blazestrike and his patrol. You should have honored her memory, not tarnished it with your mistakes.”

“Don’t you _dare_ speak of her that way.” He hissed. His claws unsheathed and dug into the earth as he glared at his former leader.

Icewatcher prowled past Streamstar, unchallenged. It took all the strength he had left to not collapse at Frozendapple’s side. He touched his nose to hers one final time. The smell of lavender burned his nose and seared itself into his pained memory. _She’s so cold_.

“Cats of ThunderClan!” He stood to his full height, and met Crescentheart’s icy eyes. “This will be your new leader. I promise you that his leadership will bring nothing but blood, death, and sorrow.”

He faced each cat, unblinking, with a growl on his lips. “His hatred for Blazestrike of ShadowClan will consume this forest! It will consume all four Clans, until the rains run red and not even StarClan can end the fighting.”

Fear flickered in their gazes. Just a day before, he would have died to protect this Clan without a second thought. Now, it was he who scared them.

“You are a traitor, Icewatcher.” Crescentheart would be ThunderClan’s leader in no more than a season, justice be cursed. “Your words mean nothing.”

“You will regret this, ThunderClan. Maybe not now, maybe not for many seasons. But you will—when your kits are sent off to war and you find their bloodied bodies.”

No cat spoke. Not one had the courage to.

“Know that I warned you, and know that each and every death will be because of _him_.” He turned away, filled with disgust. “Never forget this day, ThunderClan.”

_The day you lost my respect, Clan of my birth. The day you traded justice and honor for a tyrant who will wash the forests in your blood._

Icewatcher slunk from the Clan that he once knew. He stopped beside his former leader, aged in grey, and hissed in his ear. “May StarClan find you well, Streamstar. You will meet them soon enough.”

He could feel a hundred eyes burning into his pelt. He didn’t care. Nothing mattered anymore. No more did he have a Clan, no more did he have a mate.

He fled from the camp where he was born, and followed the Old Thunderpath. He ran past the mossy clearing, where he had trained as an apprentice with his brother. They were Icepaw and Crescentpaw then, as close as could be.

He avoided the greenleaf Twolegplace. The battle had been there, the battle that had cost him everything. _It’s the last time I’ll smell ShadowClan’s putrid rank_. The thought provided him no comfort.

Icewatcher walked past the abandoned Twoleg nest, no longer able to run. He caught his first mouse there, many seasons ago. Lynxfrost and Fawnspots had been so proud.

At the far border, his step stumbled to a halt. The rage that had fueled him had left in one burst. In its place, there was… _nothing_.

“Wait!”

He whirled around at the call, confused. Snowpaw raced towards him, short white tail raised high. The heart he had thought shattered broke a little more. He had been so blinded by his anger and grief that he had forgotten his own son!

Icewatcher waited until Snowpaw caught up to him, long-haired flanks heaving. His owlish amber eyes were wide and sad, so much like Frozendapple that he flinched.

“I heard what happened. I-I was out training with Applewhisker…”

He laid his tail on Snowpaw’s flank, knowing what would come next. “It’s not your fault or Applewhisker’s that you weren’t there.”

“But-but Frozendapple is dead! An-and now you’re banished!” Snowpaw cried, and looked up at Icewatcher. “I have nothing left!”

“You have Applewhisker,” Icewatcher pulled away. “You have your friends, too—Splashpaw, and Gingerfur’s kits—”

“I need my mother and father!”

Claws shredded the little shattered bits of his heart. “This will make you stronger, Snowpaw. You’re not a kit, you don’t need parents anymore.”

Snowpaw flinched, and guilt rose in Icewatcher’s chest. “What if I don’t want to be strong? I want to be safe, with my family.”

Icewatcher couldn’t find any words to make it better. Instead, he shook his head and began to pad away. “Goodbye, Snowpaw. Become a great warrior for Frozendapple and I.”

Snowpaw dashed in front of him, paws just a hairsbreadth from the ThunderClan far border. “Let me come with you! We can wander the whole world together—!”

“It’s my banishment, not yours.” Icewatcher stalked past Snowpaw. His son’s crushed expression felt like needles in his chest, but paw after paw he kept walking.

“But Icewatcher—!”

“No!” He snarled, whipping around and glaring right into those familiar amber eyes. _Frozendapple, I’m so sorry._

His gaze softened, as did his voice. “No. Stay in ThunderClan. You’ll be safe here, Snowpaw.”

Snowpaw stared after him. Icewatcher knew his heart was crushed, just like his father’s. He would grow into a fine warrior and retire as a proud elder. That is, if Snowpaw survived Crescentheart’s war. It brewed on the horizon, but only he could see it.

“Goodbye, Icewatcher.”

The wind did not taste the same. It did not ruffle his pelt or tickle his whiskers like a ThunderClan breeze. The earth beneath his paws did not feel the same. It did not comfort each step or lead to hidden hunting trails only he knew. He would never feel that same wind or earth again, not in this life.

Icewatcher left his heart at the border, torn in two. One half would be buried at moonhigh with Frozendapple. The other would stay with a son he could never see again.

He was Ice now, as cold as his name.


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story begins!

The greenleaf sun beat down on the forest, warm and welcome. Only the cool breeze kept the light from burning. It was not yet sunhigh, and most ThunderClan cats would be sharing tongues or sleeping right now. This day was different, however, and the Clan was restless. Young warriors paced, impatient tails flicking, while others murmured under their breath. Their gazes of yellow, green, grey, brown, amber, and blue never strayed far from Highledge and Morningstar’s shadowed den.

Birdkit longed to dash up the camp cliffs and look over their stone hollow like a leader, like Morningstar. Her paws twitched at the thought, but she forced herself to remain still. The nursery’s thick bramble shelter and packed earth floor grounded her, pulling her back from her daydreams. That, and her brother’s incessant whining. Sweetfern and Lakepetal, and the kits, Flamekit and Firekit, had already left the nursery. Stormkit had delayed them.

“ _Ow!_ Ripplefur, that hurts!”

“You have your father’s pelt, Stormkit, it takes longer to groom.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to pull on me so hard!”

The only illumination in the shady den was the sunlight flooding in through the nursery opening. Where Birdkit sat, however, the light shone on her freshly-groomed, short pale grey tabby coat. Looking back at her poor brother, trapped in their mother’s hold, Birdkit couldn’t hold in her smug laughter. “Stormkit, your fur is sticking up crazier than a fox in a fit!”

Stormkit’s long, grey tabby fur could get tangled by a slight breeze. Today was no different. Ripplefur fought with a thorn tangled in Stormkit’s fluffy tail. “Shut up, Birdie! ‘Oh, look at me, I’m all shiny, and _I_ never have tangles because _I’m perfect_ even though _I_ smell like a dead frog!’”

“Hey!” Birdkit protested.

“Stormkit!” Ripplefur gasped, pausing long enough in her grooming to glare at them. “Don’t mock your sister like that. And Birdkit, be nice to your brother and be grateful you don’t have difficulties with your coat.”

“Sorry, Ripplefur,” the kits muttered, hanging their heads. With a huff, their mother resumed grooming.

“What’s every cat so excited for?” Stormkit stared out of the nursery at the crowd of ThunderClan cats. “Morningstar hasn’t even appeared yet.”

“I’m sure that they’re all waiting to see you become apprentices.” Ripplefur purred, at last finished with her grooming. Stormkit looked much better with his unruly hair smoothed down and clean. “I’m so proud of both of you!”

“So am I,” a rumbling voice interjected, as their father’s kind, grey face appeared in front of the nursery opening. “Come now my little warriors, Morningstar has emerged.”

Birdkit bounded out of the nursery and touched noses with Rainchaser, before dashing to the rest of the Clan. Stormkit followed not a moment after, although much slower as always. Ripplefur and Rainchaser joined them, sitting not even a hairsbreadth apart. Ripplefur’s sister, Silverface, said that they were always like that, even as apprentices.

“Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highledge for a Clan meeting!” Morningstar’s call was redundant, since every cat from kit to elder was already there. Tradition held the warrior Clans together, however.

“One day, I’m going to be the one up there!” Birdkit whispered to Stormkit, lashing her tail in excitement at the mere thought.

“I know you will,” Stormkit murmured, butting his head against her cheek. “And I’ll be there to support you the whole way.”

“You have to be made apprentices first,” Rainchaser chuckled behind them. They fell silent when Morningstar spoke again.

“Today, we welcome two new warriors.” A ripple of excitement passed through the Clan and Birdpaw felt it in her heart. “Brightpaw and Grasspaw, please come forward.”

The siblings stepped up in front of the Clan, their long strides proud. Their parents, Aspenthorn and Sweetfern, lit up with pride. Behind her, Birdkit heard Rainchaser whisper to Ripplefur: “I can’t wait to see the glory of their warrior ceremony.”

“We have plenty of time, Rainchaser, you can wait.” Ripplefur purred, and nudged her mate’s shoulder. “Now hush, Morningstar is speaking.”

“I, Morningstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn.”

Birdkit dreamed of saying those words, to make her future Clanmates warriors under StarClan’s eyes.

“Brightpaw, Grasspaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?”

“I do.” The siblings steadied themselves and nodded.

“Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Brightpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Brightwish. StarClan honors your spirit and warmth.” Morningstar stepped forward and rested her muzzle on Brightwish’s bowed head. The new warrior licked the Morningstar’s shoulder and joined the warriors.

“Grasspaw, from this moment on you will be known as Grassfoot. StarClan honors you for your honesty and forethought.” As custom, Morningstar touched the new warrior’s bowed head, and in turn Grassfoot gave a respectful lick to his leader’s shoulder. He too sat with the warriors and beside his former mentor, Rowanclaw.

“Brightwish! Grassfoot! Brightwish! Grassfoot!” The Clan called, raising their cheers into the greenleaf sun.

“Tonight, you will hold a silent vigil until dawn.” Morningstar straightened. “And in one final ceremony, ThunderClan’s oldest kits are ready to become apprentices.”

Morningstar looked ablaze in the sun, regal and graceful like a true leader. “Stormkit and Birdkit, come forward.”

Birdkit measured her step and stayed in stride with Stormkit. One day she could match Morningstar’s grace. When they faced the Clan, every cat’s eyes were on them, and Birdkit thought she might explode. Every cat in ThunderClan was watching them become apprentices!

“Stormkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Stormpaw.” Morningstar meowed. “Your mentor will be Goldenstorm. I hope Goldenstorm will pass down all he knows onto you.”

“Goldenstorm.”

Birdkit felt her brother tremble as the large, golden warrior approached.

“You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Rainchaser, and you have shown yourself to be honorable and brave. You will be the mentor of Stormpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to him.”

Her brother stumbled as he reached up to meet Goldenstorm, but they touched noses and the Clan cheered. The young warrior’s chest puffed up in pride as the pair returned to the group. Stormpaw glanced at Birdkit, as she sat alone beneath Highledge. Anticipation churned in her stomach and it took all of her willpower to not tremble.

“Birdkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birdpaw.” Morningstar paused for a heartbeat too long. “Your mentor will be Nightwatcher. I hope Nightwatcher will pass down all he knows onto you.”

A shocked murmur went around and a tendril of icy fear shot through her heart. _What’s wrong?_ Every pair of eyes turned to stare at the lone black tom, lean and scarred and sat apart from the rest of the Clan. Birdpaw had never even heard the warrior speak.

“Nightwatcher.”

The Clan fell silent as the tom padded forward and Birdpaw saw him in full. He was as black as raven feathers, except for the pale scars littered across his pelt. His eyes shone greener than greenleaf, but there was no light in his gaze. Birdpaw felt a chill run to her very core.

“You are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Crescentstar, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and loyal. You will be the mentor of Birdpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her.”

His nose was cold when they touched. In a soft, shaky murmur, the warrior spoke. “I will do my best, Birdpaw.”

Cheers started slowly, but soon the Clan’s voices filled the stone camp. “Stormpaw! Birdpaw! Stormpaw! Birdpaw!”

_One day, the name Birdstar will ring through this hollow and all the great Clans will know it!_ Birdpaw shuddered in ambitious anticipation. Next to her, Nightwatcher kept his head held high—as if he knew how high she would soar, one day.

Once the celebrations stopped, Stormpaw scampered over to Birdpaw and Nightwatcher. “Birdie-paws!”

“Stormpaw!” Birdpaw groaned, embarrassed for both of them.

“Goldenstorm is taking me out on patrol with Hazelfrost!” Stormpaw bounced around. “…Skypaw’s coming too.”

“ _Ooh_! _Skypaw is coming_!” Birdpaw mocked.

Stormpaw batted her on the nose and scampered off at Goldenstorm’s call. Her brother nodded goodbye as the patrol of warriors and apprentices ventured out of camp. It felt odd not having Stormpaw by her side everywhere they went. That was part of growing up, Birdpaw figured. Leaders got lonely too.

Nightwatcher nudged her. _World, here I come._

Birdpaw made her first step outside the camp, and into the forest. A thorn clawed at her pelt, but she barely felt it. Her heart hammered in her chest. Towering trees stretched out their massive branches, thick with greenleaf growth. Strange sounds in the undergrowth whispered in the breeze. Droplets of sunlight danced across the forest floor, and then vanished with each shifting leaf. Sounds and scents and sights and tastes bombarded her senses as the trees loomed overhead. The very earth felt different underneath her paws.

The kit still inside her urged Birdpaw to run back to the nursery, and back to Ripplefur’s soft embrace. _No_. She was an apprentice now, she could handle her own territory. Birdpaw wanted to be a leader like Morningstar. Leaders did not lead while feeling small.

“Daunting isn’t it?”

Birdpaw whirled around. She had almost forgotten that Nightwatcher was there. “Yes—I mean, no…maybe a little bit.”

“Fear is not evil, Birdpaw.” Nightwatcher’s voice lacked Rainchaser’s familiar rumble or warmth, but he seemed kind. “I was overwhelmed too, when I first saw this forest.”

“Weren’t you born here in ThunderClan?”

“No.”

Nightwatcher didn’t offer her any explanation. Birdpaw decided that it would be best not to ask. “Where are we going first?”

“You seem to be lively, so we’re going to see how much territory we can cover before sundown.” Nightwatcher had a glint of challenge in his eyes.

“Alright!” Birdpaw bounced further into the forest. She reveled in the soft earth between her toes, in the path warn down by seasons and seasons of warriors. To her right, she spotted a strange, broken path as it snaked past the stone hollow and up the hill. “What’s that?”

“We call it the Old Thunderpath.” Nightwatcher flicked his ear. “It leads to the abandoned Twoleg nest.”

She dashed ahead to keep up with Nightwatcher’s longer stride. “What’s in a Twoleg nest? I’ve heard Cloudbelly mention it before.”

“Twolegs used to den there, seasons ago. The medicine cats grow herbs there now.” Nightwatcher said. “Sometimes we catch mice there, too.”

Birdpaw stayed silent until Nightwatcher stopped walking. Before them stood an oak tree larger than she had ever imagined. It dwarfed the surrounding beech trees. Its branches seemed to break the sky as they stretched out into the sun’s golden light. “This is the ancient Sky Oak.”

Birdpaw circled its thick trunk and marveled at its huge, twisting branches. “Wow!”

“We’ll come back to train here later.” Nightwatcher placed a paw on one gnarled root. “Apprentices learn how to climb and hunt here.”

Nightwatcher led her through huge swaths of green forests. Occasionally, the raven-pelted warrior would stop to explain something or point to good hunting grounds. His quick pace didn’t slow, even as they started up a grassy slope. At the top, he pointed to a little river weaving its way through the hillsides and forests. “That is WindClan border.”

They had started walking down when Birdpaw saw the rabbit. How impressive would it be if she managed to catch prey for her Clan on her first day? Its brown ears perked up and Birdpaw raced to catch it. The rabbit dashed towards the border faster than Birdpaw thought anything could run.

“Birdpaw!”

She kept running, even as her muscles burned and she could barely breathe. The rabbit was far ahead of her, bounding away with its mocking white tail.

“ _Birdpaw_ , the border!”

WindClan was barely a fox-length away. She skidded to a halt. _Too late_. Birdpaw tripped and rolled…and promptly fell into the creek with no great amount of dignity. Birdpaw leapt to her paws, shaking off water and shivering to the core. Even in the middle of greenleaf, the water chilled like ice.

Nightwatcher stepped in front of Birdpaw, wide-eyed and a little out of breath. “Are you injured, Birdpaw?”

“Just my pride,” she muttered. The pebbled ground had scratched her, of course, but it hardly stung.

“Hey, rabbit-brain! Nice try!”

The ThunderClan cats looked up to see a WindClan patrol coming towards them. Two apprentice-aged cats darted out in front. A dark brown tabby tom carried Birdpaw’s rabbit in his mouth. Beside him stood a confident tortoiseshell she-cat, the one who had spoken. “Thanks for the rabbit, she-kit!”

Birdpaw’s fur burned with shame and she tried to stutter out a retort. Before either she or Nightwatcher could speak however, the rest of the WindClan patrol caught up.

“Turtlepaw!” A black-and-white tom scolded, looking indignant. “Don’t insult cats from other Clans. Now, _apologize_.”

“Sorry.” The tortoiseshell, Turtlepaw, looked abashed. She flicked her tail to the other WindClan apprentice. “I’m Turtlepaw. This is my brother Rabbitpaw.”

“I’m Birdpaw,” she dipped her head.

“Come now, Emberfoot,” a light grey tom broke in with a purr. “Surely there’s nothing wrong with a bit of teasing. It’s all in good fun.”

The tom, Emberfoot, looked away with an angry lash of his white-tipped tail. The grey tom padded forward until his paws were a mere kitstep away from the creek. Beside Birdpaw, Nightwatcher tensed. “Greetings, Mossynose.”

Birdpaw glanced at her mentor and then back at the light grey tom. _That’s Mossynose, the deputy of WindClan?_

The air seemed to tense up as the warriors stared at each other. Birdpaw exchanged confused, uncomfortable glances with Turtlepaw and Rabbitpaw. “You have an apprentice now, Nightwatcher? I have to say, I’m surprised.”

Birdpaw felt her fur begin to rise but she forced herself to remain calm. It wouldn’t help if she acted aggressive here, even if the look in Mossynose’s eyes unnerved her.

“Morningstar has spoken and her word is law. I obey my leader.” Nightwatcher answered, unperturbed.

Mossynose narrowed his eyes and looked about ready to pounce on her mentor. Worry gnawed at Birdpaw. If they fought, Nightwatcher and her would be outnumbered five to two. Maybe she could hold off Rabbitpaw and Turtlepaw…? _Probably not_.

“Um, Mossynose?” The remaining WindClan warrior pipped up. “We need to finish hunting and get back to camp. Dewstar wants—”

“Silence, Burnclaw! I don’t care!” Mossynose snarled. The massive soot-colored tom flinched back, as did the rest of the deputy’s patrol. Birdpaw took a nervous step backwards. Emberfoot’s lip curled behind Mossynose.

After a moment of tense staring, Mossynose seemed to regain his composure. “I’m sorry, Burnclaw, you’re right.”

“Take care Nightwatcher, Birdpaw.” Mossynose turned back to the moor with a curt nod. Burnclaw lumbered after him and Rabbitpaw carried the fresh-kill away. Emberfoot followed the others, and Turtlepaw was the last to leave. She waved her tail before she bounded away. _At least we seem to have made friends_ , Birdpaw thought.

Birdpaw and Nightwatcher stayed there until Turtlepaw’s tail vanished over a hilly summit. All at once, the tension seemed to drain from Nightwatcher’s body and he bowed his head with a sigh. “Thank StarClan.”

“What just happened?” Birdpaw asked, in a bit of a daze.

“Mossynose and I have a…history.” Nightwatcher grimaced. “He’s always been a power-hungry bully, now he’s a power-hungry bully with rank.”

Birdpaw pondered everything that had just happened as Nightwatcher led them away from the WindClan border. Today had been far from what she had expected.

_Morningstar has spoken…I obey my leader._ “Do you actually want to be my mentor, Nightwatcher?”

Nightwatcher’s step stumbled for a moment. He remained silent as they walked through the grass and forests.

“You’re ambitious.” Nightwatcher meowed, at last.

“Is ambition wrong?”

“Generally, no.” The raven-pelted warrior paused to listen to the breeze. “Tell me why, and I’ll answer your question.”

Birdpaw opened her mouth, but words did not come readily. “I want to protect everyone in my Clan, to make sure that everyone is well-fed and safe, warm in their dens and healthy…I can’t do all that if I stay a regular warrior, and then end up a nursery queen.”

Nightwatcher’s greenleaf eyes held no judgement. “There is no shame in that. Warriors are the backbone of the Clan and queens create life.”

“I’m not denying that!” Birdpaw thought of Ripplefur and Silverface, wonderful queens and warriors. “It’s just not what I want to do, or be.”

Nightwatcher nodded. “Very well.”

“It’s your turn now.” Birdpaw took in a deep breath. This day had not been what she expected, and now she waited nervously for an answer.

“I was not born in ThunderClan, so I’ve always been an outsider here.” Nightwatcher sighed and his voice matched the soft wind. “I never expected to be treated like a Clanmate, and after— _ah_ , well, forget that. I want to be a good mentor, but there are better warriors to mentor you than a cat like me.”

“So?”

“What?” Nightwatcher tilted his head.

“Morningstar chose you as my mentor, so you must be the best warrior to train me!” Birdpaw said. _Have faith, Nightwatcher!_ “We can learn together.”

Mentor and apprentice stared at each other for the longest moment of her young life. Then, Nightwatcher laughed and shook his head. “Very well, young Birdpaw. We’ll do that.”

“Now,” he sped up. “Let’s see the far border before the sunset.”

-O-

Birdpaw returned to camp just before the dusk patrol left. Rowanclaw almost crashed into Nightwatcher, with Grassfoot and Ripplefur in tow.

She was only able to rub against Ripplefur for a heartbeat. For that heartbeat, though, she was a kit embraced in her mother’s comforting scent. In the next moment, the patrol left for the ShadowClan border.

She almost walked into the nursery, where Lakepetal and Sweetfern shared a fat vole as Flamekit and Firekit nursed. No, she was an apprentice now! She had a new den across the camp, in a cave hidden under bramble tendrils. The other three apprentices were sharing tongues outside when Birdpaw joined them.

“Hello, Birdpaw!” Skypaw called and plucked at a finch. Stormpaw laid beside her, chewing on a mouse.

Lionpaw jumped up to meet her. His amber eyes reflected in the setting sun like honey crystals. “Hi, Birdpaw! Um…I caught a really big pigeon today. Would you—would you like to share it? With me, I mean.”

“Y-yes…!” Birdpaw tripped over her own tongue as she nodded. Her ears burned under the gazes of snooping warriors and elders as they walked over to her new den. A truly massive, fat pigeon waiting on a smooth boulder greeted her.

“Dear StarClan!”

Lionpaw twitched his whiskers, amused, but Birdpaw saw how he puffed up in pride. _Silly toms_ , Silverface would say. Her aunt was often right.

They crouched across from one another, and pulled off all the feathers before they ate. A feather landed on Lionpaw’s nose, making him sneeze. Birdpaw positively quaked with laughter at the poor tom’s expression.

She liked Lionpaw, from what she remembered in the nursery. Lionpaw and Skypaw were a few moons older, about a season apart from her and Stormpaw. He had always been kind to her, friendly and playful. Birdpaw’s ears burned again, so she elected to ignore those thoughts for now. Toms and their pretty eyes could wait.

Birdpaw had eaten far too much pigeon and walked more than ever before. She felt ready to sleep until the end of the stars, but she helped bury the bones in the dirtplace. Warriors and leaders served their Clan first.

She stumbled into the den with a yawn, then froze. She didn’t have a nest! Brightwish and Grassfoot had left nests, of course, but she would rather have her own. Lionpaw walked in next to her, staring at his paws. “I hope, um, I hope you don’t mind, but I—we made you a nest earlier. If you want it…”

“Oh, thank you!” Birdpaw padded further into the den, to where Lionpaw showed her an unclaimed nest, next to what smelled like Skypaw’s nest.

“We had chores after we finished patrolling…So, um, Skypaw and I cleared out the old moss in here.” Lionpaw shifted on his paws, bashful and anxious. “Brightwish used to have a nest where that one is…She said it stayed the warmest.”

“This is great!” Without much thought, Birdpaw rubbed against Lionpaw and touched her cold nose to his.

Lionpaw stood there with a blank expression, bramble tendril on his tail. Birdpaw didn’t give it much thought as she curled up in her new nest. She was too young to worry about toms, even one as handsome as Lionpaw. Her training with Nightwatcher began tomorrow, and that came first. Her ambition, as Nightwatcher called it.

Birdpaw dreamt of battles that night. She led a charge of warriors, with Lionpaw on her right side and Stormpaw on her left. They were older too, and unfamiliar faces stood against them. She would not remember the fight come morning, nor the distant voice that called her by a different name.

A dream was just a dream, but as her paws twitched in her nest, it was very real.


	4. Chapter Two

“Birdpaw!” A voice hissed.

She jolted awake as a paw nudged her side. Lionpaw’s golden face greeted her, eyes bright even in the morning’s weak glow. “What—?”

“Aspenthorn is taking me battle training.” Lionpaw looked down, scratching at the earthen den floor. “Do you want to come?”

“Is Nightwatcher awake?” Birdpaw yawned and stood, shaking off moss and sleepiness. Her legs still ached from yesterday, but she felt well-rested. Lionpaw trotted behind her as they emerged from the cave den. Skypaw and Stormpaw were asleep, so they kept their voices low and steps quiet.

“Aspenthorn can’t find him, so he thought he’d take you training too.” Lionpaw said as they emerged from the den. Brightwish and Grassfoot still held their silent vigil, as the warrior code commanded.

“Wait—! Nightwatcher is missing?” Birdpaw glanced at the shaded warrior’s den, beneath the fallen beech tree. Worry crept in like leaf-bare chills.

“No,” Aspenthorn broke in. The tawny tabby tom sat by the nursery, his tail neatly wrapped around his paws. “He does this sometimes, he’ll be back before Rainchaser organizes the daily patrols.”

_Rainchaser would have done that by now._ Birdpaw shook again, and brushed off the last of the sleepy fog from her mind. Then, she realized that the camp was dark for a reason. The dim grey sky above confirmed her fears. _It’s still nighttime!_

Lionpaw seemed to sense the irritated question on Birdpaw’s tongue. In her ear, he whispered: “Aspenthorn’s an early riser. He thinks mornings are the best time to learn.”

The tawny warrior heard them, unfortunately. Aspenthorn narrowed his grey eyes and flicked his ears. “All the best thinking is done early. But you’re lucky today, we’ll have a shorter training session since you’re new.”

“It’s also because Rainchaser is going to put us on a hunting patrol later.” Lionpaw muttered. His mentor ignored him.

“Get something to eat before we leave,” Aspenthorn instructed, nodding to the nearly empty fresh-kill pile. He turned and vanished under the bramble thicket. _I hope Sweetfern doesn’t mind her mate barging in like that before dawn!_

Once they had scarfed down a fat finch, Aspenthorn led them out of the silent camp and into the equally quiet forest. Dew turned into droplets as the early morning fog dissipated into the cloudless sky. Then, Aspenthorn ran away with Lionpaw on his heels.

“What—?”

“Keep up, Birdpaw!”

_Fine!_ Birdpaw sprinted after the toms. She skidded on the soft earth as Lionpaw ran around a bramble thicket, and barely avoided falling into the thorns. The crisp morning air burned in her lungs and her legs ached. But Lionpaw’s bright tail was still too far ahead. Birdpaw dashed forward with all her strength.

Running freed Birdpaw. Her mind felt clear as she breathed in all the scents of the wild, and ThunderClan’s territory. Joy rushed through her as Birdpaw found herself just a pawstep behind Lionpaw. He had more strength, but Birdpaw was sleek and swift. He yowled in laughter and her heart soared like a great-winged eagle. They reached the mossy clearing together, out of breath and trembling.

“Don’t wear yourselves out before we even begin!” Aspenthorn stood in the clearing, barely breathless. “Are you ready to start?”

Birdpaw didn’t have enough wind in her lungs to speak, so she nodded instead. Beside her, Lionpaw did the same.

“Alright!” A sly look overtook Aspenthorn’s face as he crouched down. “Now, watch closely…”

Aspenthorn turned around, belly fur barely touching the moss, and crept forward. Not even a heartbeat later, the tawny tabby tom leapt forward and vanished into the bracken. A yowl echoed through the forest, startling a flock of squawking blackbirds. Then—Aspenthorn tumbled out of the ferns, a lean black cat beneath him!

“Nightwatcher?” Birdpaw gasped, almost to herself, as the two toms wrestled around on the mossy floor.

“Get off of me, you great lump!” Nightwatcher grunted.

Aspenthorn had the smaller tom pinned, his paws digging into Nightwatcher’s side. Aspenthorn obliged, purring with laughter. Her mentor shook himself, nocking bits of moss and earth from his pelt.

“Nightwatcher!” Birdpaw raised her tail and the black tom dipped his head. “Aspenthorn said you wandered off, I was worried.”

Birdpaw’s mentor glanced at Aspenthorn questioningly, and the other warrior shrugged.

Nightwatcher rolled his eyes. “Don’t worry about me, Birdpaw.”

“That was like a regular battle you might experience in a border skirmish.” Aspenthorn meowed, and his intense grey gaze turned to his apprentice. Lionpaw stiffened beside Birdpaw. “Can you tell me what moves we used?”

“Uh.” Lionpaw would have looked less startled if a purple badger with wings flew by. His amber eyes were wide with his voice no louder than a mumble. “You, um—you caught Nightwatcher in an…upright lock?”

_That’s what pinning an opponent on their side is called, then._ Birdpaw would try to remember that for later. _It might not work for me though, since I’m smaller than both Nightwatcher and Lionpaw._

Aspenthorn flicked a tawny ear. He didn’t seem very impressed, but the warrior nodded. “Now, how would you counter an upright lock?”

“You would have to counter when they’re leaping up!” Birdpaw blurted out. She had interrupted Lionpaw, who glared at her. “When they’re unbalanced…and…”

Birdpaw trailed off. The two warriors were watching her, and she could feel Lionpaw’s annoyance like nettle stings on her pelt. _Oops._

“That’s right.” Nightwatcher gave her an approving nod. “Now that we’ve tested your knowledge, let’s practice.”

Birdpaw straightened with an eager twitch of her tail. She unsheathed her claws and dug into the soft moss below. _Finally, some real warrior training!_

“Alright!” Aspenthorn’s grey eyes gleamed. “Lionpaw has already received some training, but let’s see how you fight, Birdpaw.”

Nightwatcher’s greenleaf gaze narrowed, but he said nothing. Birdpaw shivered with anticipation.

“Birdpaw, attack Lionpaw—pretend he’s a ShadowClan warrior.” Aspenthorn ordered, flicking his tail. “Lionpaw, defend yourself. Remember, claws sheathed.”

Birdpaw stood, her heart racing. Lionpaw mirrored her movements, pawstep for pawstep, as the apprentices circled each other. Lionpaw was larger than her, and he had three more moons of training than Birdpaw. She had _absolutely no idea_ where to begin.

“Use his strength and size against him,” Nightwatcher hissed in her ear. “Be swift, clever, and bold. If you feel like you’re losing, you already have.”

She took in a deep breath of air to calm herself. Nightwatcher trusted her to fight well on her own, but she had to trust herself and her instincts too. Lionpaw was braced for her attack, amber eyes gleaming as he lashed his tail.

Birdpaw darted forward. She lashed out with one forepaw to strike down on Lionpaw’s golden head with all her force. _Be swift._ As he began to dodge, she shifted her weight to her other side and twisted like an adder. Birdpaw landed hard and pain jolted up her front leg but she ignored it. _Be clever._ She stared at Lionpaw and reached out in time with her own heartbeat. Birdpaw struck with the opposite forepaw and hit Lionpaw on the cheek. _Be bold._

Lionpaw stumbled back, shaking his head. She tried to follow him, intent on fighting. Then she could feel herself slipping, slipping like water over smooth stones, and she couldn’t stay upright. Birdpaw slid forward and grunted as her chest hit the mossy floor.

She stood quickly enough, but Nightwatcher was already at her side. The warrior had a proud gleam in his greenleaf eyes. “Good work, Birdpaw!”

The grey tabby ducked her head at the simple praise. Pride roared in her young heart like lions. She had done well, for her first battle training session. _Next time I won’t lose my balance. Next time I’ll win._ Birdpaw’s tail flicked as she planned her future victory.

“Excellent fight,” Aspenthorn said, to both Lionpaw and Birdpaw. The tawny tabby then glanced up at the grey sky dusted with pale clouds. “Rainchaser wants us on that hunting patrol later, but let’s continue training.”

-O-

Birdpaw darted away from Lionpaw’s heavy paw blow. She realized too late that they had wrestled close to the edge of the clearing. The grey apprentice crashed into the encircling green ferns and— _what in the name of StarClan is that!?_

Her back legs had collided with something wet and warm. Birdpaw whirled around, hackles raised and a snarl on her lips. She froze at the sight before her. A dead fox lay on the forest floor in a puddle of its own scarlet blood. Flies had begun to buzz around it.

It looked exactly as the elders had described them in their stories. It had fur redder than a setting sun with a bushy tail to match, coupled with black paws and a white chest. She would have thought it looked odd, with its long snout, but those thoughts didn’t cross her mind. Birdpaw couldn’t look away as bile burned in the back of her throat.

Lionpaw came up beside her, but he made a retching sound and turned away. A moment later, and Aspenthorn and Nightwatcher joined them. “StarClan’s kits…”

She wasn’t sure who had sworn, not that she really cared. She looked up at her mentor with wide blue eyes. “What is this?”

“A fox, obviously.” Aspenthorn snarked, but his tail still lashed.

Nightwatcher laid a comforting tail on her side. The lean warrior strode forward, circling the fox. His scars rippled as he walked and his eyes were claw-moon slits. “It was killed with a bite to the neck, and not by a Clan cat.”

Aspenthorn stiffened, ears pricked as he scented the air. Before any cat could ask him what he saw, the warrior sprinted away in a tawny blur. Nightwatcher stepped in front of the two apprentices, his gaze intent on the forest.

The woods seemed alive. The dim grey of the morning seemed darker. Shadows unfurled like the dark maw of a raging beast. Lionpaw bristled beside her. Birdpaw unsheathed her claws. _Not a sound, not a breath, not a whisker out of place_.

Aspenthorn came charging back to the group a few moments later. His tail was as puffed up as the poor dead fox’s. “Rogues,” he spat. “Rogues did this.”

Nightwatcher and Lionpaw were at his side in a moment as Aspenthorn laid down on the forest floor. His chest heaved and he licked a bleeding toe furiously.

“Are you alright?” Lionpaw asked, sniffing his mentor with wide amber eyes. Birdpaw came closer to them, after surveying the forest once more.

“Tore my claw running,” Aspenthorn answered between heaving breaths. “There were two of them hiding in the bracken, watching us. I chased them as far as I could, but I lost them by the ShadowClan border.”

“I should have seen them coming,” Nightwatcher laid his tail on Aspenthorn’s side for a moment. Then her mentor looked up and met Birdpaw’s eyes. “Fetch Morningstar.”

Birdpaw started off when Aspenthorn pulled himself onto to his feet. “I’ll come with you. I need to see Cloudbelly anyway.”

Aspenthorn still ran past Birdpaw, despite his injured claw. Birdpaw struggled to keep up as the forest became a blur. The weight of responsibility sank into her paws. She had never had such an important task before—warning her Clan leader about rogues and dead foxes. Birdpaw wondered how burdened a leader must always feel. _No!_ She shook her head. If Morningstar could lead ThunderClan with all her grace, Birdpaw could do this one simple task.

Birdpaw skidded to a stop beside the camp’s thorn tunnel. Seedblossom stood guard, and she let them pass with a concerned nod. Aspenthorn limped over to the medicine cat den, where his brother, Cloudbelly, had already emerged.

Rainchaser called out to her before Birdpaw could reach the rocky path up to Highledge. She turned to see her father with his whiskers twitching. His grey fur, so much like Stormpaw’s, was glossy in the early morning light. “What’s the hurry, my little warrior?”

In a rush, Birdpaw told him about the dead fox and the rogues. Rainchaser’s sun-yellow gaze darkened and he looked up at Highledge. “Morningstar must hear this.”

Birdpaw stayed in place as Rainchaser walked by, uncertain whether or not she should follow her father. The deputy turned around and summoned her with a flick of his fluffy tail. “Morningstar will want to speak with you, too.”

Delighted, she clambered up the unfamiliar stone path. When they reached Highledge, Birdpaw stared out over the camp and her jaw dropped. _I can see everything!_ The whole ThunderClan camp stretched out beneath her, bathed in the early dawn’s warm glow. All of her Clanmates called the stone hollow home, and turned to Highledge as a symbol of unity and the strength of their Clan.

Untold ages of ThunderClan leaders had stood here, their greatness forever marked in stone and memory. The legendary Firestar had led them to safety, and triumphed over the cunning Dark Forest. Halfstar and Streamstar had both guided ThunderClan for many prosperous seasons. Crescentstar had fought to defend them from WindClan and ShadowClan in the War of the Clans. Now, Morningstar led ThunderClan braver and bolder than lions and tigers. For the first time, Birdpaw wondered if she could truly fill their pawsteps.

A sudden gust chilled her, and the forest seemed to hiss. On ghostly paws, a pale, moon-white apparition stood before her. The wind grew louder, deafening Birdpaw, and it stung like a thousand hornets. The ghostly cat seemed to speak, but she couldn’t hear anything. Birdpaw tried to call out, but she had lost her voice. _Who are you!?_

“Birdpaw!”

The ghost vanished into the wind. Birdpaw whirled around, and her father Rainchaser stood there. His long grey hair looked unruffled despite the sudden windstorm. She stared back over Highledge, but there was no ghost, if there ever was one. Looking back to Rainchaser, Birdpaw stuttered out something akin to “um.”

He seemed to accept that for whatever answer it might be. “It’s strange to see the camp from up here, isn’t it?”

“Y-yeah. I mean, yes, yes, it is.”

“You will get used to it, my little warrior.” Rainchaser gave her ear a comforting lick. “Now, Morningstar wants to see you.”

She nodded, and brushed up against her father before he left. Her paws felt unsteady and fear still trembled in her chest. She calmed herself with a deep breath, and padded to Morningstar’s den.

“Come in, Birdpaw.” Morningstar called. The ThunderClan leader laid in her nest, with the remains of a raven beside her. Black feathers were strewn about and one was still caught in her claws. “Tell me what happened.”

Birdpaw recited what she had told Rainchaser not long ago. She started her story at the mossy clearing, when she had discovered the dead fox. She talked about how Aspenthorn had chased after the spying rogues and how they must have been the ones to kill the fox. Throughout it all, Morningstar reacted with nothing more than narrowed eyes. “…and then I ran here.”

“Good work.”

The praise, although short and stiff, made Birdpaw’s heart sing. “Thank you, Morningstar.”

Her leader gave a curt flick of the ear, and stood with a long stretch. “Cloudbelly and I will return with you to the mossy clearing.”

She nodded, although confusion bubbled in her chest. _Why would the medicine cat need to come?_ “Cloudbelly?”

“StarClan, Birdpaw.” _Oh, right…_ Morningstar padded out of the den and down from Highledge. “Our warrior ancestors still speak in omens.”

Birdpaw thought the conversation was over. Morningstar’s muttered words made her blood run cold: “Although they have long since abandoned me.”

The grey tabby apprentice stared as her leader turned towards the medicine cat den. Birdpaw shook herself after a moment, and followed Morningstar. Her pelt still prickled as she thought of the eerie, pale ghost and those ominous words.

Aspenthorn laid in a nest in Cloudbelly’s den, sharing tongues with his mate, Sweetfern. His injured paw had been wrapped in cobweb and some stinky herbs. He looked content and dipped his head when Morningstar and Birdpaw walked in.

“Birdpaw tells me you confronted the rogues?” Morningstar spared no time for pleasantry.

The tawny warrior nodded. “I chased the two of them as far as the greenleaf Twolegplace. They crossed into ShadowClan territory and kept going.”

“Thank you for your effort, Aspenthorn. I’ll have Rainchaser send a message to ShadowClan to warn them.” Morningstar said, and then turned to Cloudbelly. “Are you able to accompany me to the fox?”

The medicine cat nodded, with one last look at his brother. Then they were off, dashing through the forest. The trail felt familiar beneath her paws and she buried her worries in the soft earthen ground. _For now, at least_.

Lionpaw ran to greet them as they approached the mossy clearing. Nightwatcher joined them a heartbeat later, and dipped his head respectfully. Morningstar did not return the gesture. When they approached the fox again, a crow flew onto on its shoulder. It cocked its head, unmoving even as five cats approached it.

Birdpaw froze as the crow’s beady black eyes stared at her, its gaze deader than the eyes of the fox.

It cawed with a cat’s meow.

Birdpaw’s fur stood on end at the _wrongness_ of that awful sound. It called once more, and again, until it rang in her mind.

Neither cat nor crow moved. Then, a black blur sprinted towards the crow, claws outstretched. The bird flapped its tattered wings and started to escape into the pale sky. Nightwatcher leapt up on powerful hindlegs and pulled the crow out of the air. He landed gracefully, with his jaws locked around the bird’s broken neck.

Nightwatcher turned and buried the crow in silence. Birdpaw stared at the fox, at its dead and empty gaze, and that horrible sound echoed in her mind. From the other cat’s reactions, they were as unsettled as she felt.

Morningstar recovered first. She paced around the fox, green-yellow gaze blazing with disgust and anger. “Cloudbelly, what does this mean?”

The medicine cat stared at the fox with wide, unblinking grey eyes. “One for sorrow. _Sorrow. Misfortune. Death_.”

Birdpaw felt his whisperings like the cold north wind of leaf-bare. The hushed words chilled her to the bone and she shivered in the still air. Lionpaw tensed up beside her. Aspenthorn and Morningstar stared at Cloudbelly. Nightwatcher looked on from the shadows of the silent forest.

At last, Cloudbelly blinked and straightened. A strange, wild light filled the medicine cat’s river-rock grey eyes. “The fox sings of triumph over a cunning enemy, but the crow promises hardship to come.”

_Is that a prophecy? An omen?_ Birdpaw stared at Cloudbelly, then down at the dead fox. _How could a creature like that predict the future?_

“Nightwatcher, bury the fox. I don’t care where, just make sure no cat finds it.” Morningstar lashed her tail. “Mention this to no cat. We will not speak of this again.”

Birdpaw watched as the ThunderClan leader stalked away into the forest, in the direction of camp. Cloudbelly dipped his head and padded after Morningstar.

“I’m sorry, Birdpaw. We’ll train again as soon as I can.” Nightwatcher turned to her then, his green gaze darkened like a murky forest of shadows. “Go back to camp with Lionpaw, and clean out the nursery and elder’s den, please.”

-O-

Birdpaw walked into the apprentices’ den, her paws dragging behind her. A yawn tugged at her lips, but yawning would take more energy than she had. After her chores with Lionpaw, Birdpaw had shared a sunhigh meal with Ripplefur, Rainchaser, and Stormpaw. Soon after, Nightwatcher had found her and they had trained from then until dusk.

She was exhausted from her nose to the tip of her tail. Nightwatcher hadn’t gone easy on her, and Birdpaw’s flanks still ached from his powerful strikes. If whiskers could be tired, Birdpaw swore hers were.

She collapsed into her soft, mossy nest. It was the best feeling in the world, for that moment at least. Skypaw was curled up in the nest next to her, but the ginger she-cat faced away from Birdpaw.

Stormpaw padded into the den a few moments later. Her brother curled up close beside Birdpaw, as if they were kits in the nursery again. She didn’t mind; his long grey fur was soft and warm. “How was training, Stormpaw?”

Her brother shrugged as he began to groom the back of her head. “Goldenstorm took me on the dawn patrol. We were going to ask if you wanted to come, but you were gone already.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Birdpaw twisted around to face Stormpaw with a frown. “I got woken up early for battle training.”

Stormpaw hummed. She shared tongues with her brother until they both grew too drowsy to keep their eyes open. Birdpaw fell asleep, with Stormpaw beside her.

She opened her eyes to see the apprentices’ den, bathed in black shadows. Birdpaw rose to her paws and looked down to see her grey tabby form still asleep in her nest. Stormpaw was still curled up beside her, Skypaw had rolled onto her side in the night, and Lionpaw snored on his back. _Am I dreaming?_

Birdpaw padded out of the den and into the clearing. No cat was about at this time of night, when the quarter moon hung high in the sky and Silverpelt shone brightly. She padded around camp with wide, curious blue eyes. Brightwish, who sat guard by the thorn tunnel, didn’t react as Birdpaw walked around her. _No cat can see me, I suppose._

A glowing light caught her eye. Birdpaw looked up and a feline figure stood on Highledge. It watched her in that same way the dead-eyed crow had.

“Who are you?” She asked the ghostly cat. The fur on her neck rose as she unsheathed her claws. “Am I dreaming? Are you from StarClan?”

The ghost jumped down from Highledge and padded towards her. As it drew closer, fear filled her chest. It was the ghost from earlier!

“I’ve seen you before!” Birdpaw stepped back as the ghost stepped forward. “You were on Highledge, with the wind!”

The ghost cat merely blinked. Up close, Birdpaw could tell it was a tom—a ghost, but a tom nonetheless. He was pale grey and white, and dark grey stripes rippled across his star-studded pelt. With a jolt, Birdpaw recognized why the cat seemed so familiar. _You look like Ripplefur!_

“Who are you?” Birdpaw repeated, when the ghostly tom remained silent.

The tom turned away with a lash of his starry tail, still silent. Birdpaw narrowed her eyes and darted around the ghost. He merely padded around her.

Birdpaw leapt in front of the irritatingly silent tom. He stopped walking, but met her gaze with blue eyes colder than ice.

“Answer me!” Birdpaw snarled. Her frustration made her claws unsheathe as she glared at the unflinching, ghostly tom. “Who are you!?”

Some strange form of approval flickered across the tom’s pale, starry face for a heartbeat. “I am Crescentstar.”

Her dream began to fade away. Birdpaw tumbled into darkness. Icy stars twinkled above, too distant to touch. Crescentstar watched her fall with cold eyes.

“StarClan is watching you, Birdpaw.”


	5. Chapter Three

The silver stars had begun to fade into the early dawn sky and she still hadn’t slept. Birdpaw had laid in her nest all night, ever since she had woken up with a cold chill. Crescentstar’s words still echoed in her mind, repeating over and over again in that awful voice. _StarClan is watching you, Birdpaw_. Not _watching_ _over_ her like the elders said, but _watching_ her.

Birdpaw couldn’t take it anymore.

She launched herself out of her nest and out of the confining cave den. Stormpaw whined as Birdpaw left his side, but he didn’t wake up. Out of the den, past the bramble tendrils, and into the silent camp. The Clan was still asleep and Birdpaw was alone. _No, not alone_. Ripplefur stood guard beside the thorn tunnel. Relief filled her dizzy brain as Birdpaw fled to her mother’s side.

“Birdpaw!” Ripplefur gasped, as the apprentice buried her face in the soft, familiar fur. “What are you doing up this early?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Birdpaw mumbled. She felt safe and calm again as she breathed in Ripplefur’s scent, as if she was a little kit in the nursery again. “I had a bad dream.”

“It’s okay, Birdpaw, I’m here,” Ripplefur said, her tail brushing Birdpaw’s side. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Birdpaw hesitated. If StarClan had visited her, could she talk about her dreams with another cat? She knew that leaders and medicine cats were forbidden from discussing their dreams with others. Did that apply to warrior apprentices? “I…I just, um. Did you ever meet Crescentstar?”

Ripplefur stiffened in surprise. “Yes, he was the leader during my kithood and apprenticeship, and gave Silverface and I our warrior names.”

For some reason, Birdpaw had always thought Morningstar had been the ThunderClan leader for much longer. “What was he like?”

She could feel her mother’s blue gaze narrow in suspicion. “Cold, calculating, prideful… but he was a good grandfather, even if he wasn’t the best father.”

“Grandfather?” Birdpaw felt the fur along her spine rise as she thought of the pale grey spirit with ice-cold eyes. _Dear StarClan, he’s related to me?_

“He was my mother’s father.” Ripplefur meowed. “What’s with your sudden interest in our family tree?”

“Just something in my dream made me think of Crescentstar, that’s all.” Birdpaw could tell that Ripplefur didn’t believe her, but, thankfully, she remained silent. “I think I might go see Cloudbelly about my dream. Thank you!”

“Alright, Birdpaw,” Ripplefur chuckled and gave Birdpaw a motherly lick on the top of her head. “I love you.”

“Love you too!” Birdpaw darted away from Ripplefur towards the medicine cat’s den. News that she was related to Crescentstar was uncomfortable enough. She needed answers about her dream, and Cloudbelly would help her.

As she trotted across the stone hollow clearing, a shrill screech came from the apprentice’s den. Birdpaw ran into the den, expecting… _something_ , but instead a big black beetle twitched on its back, its six legs waving around in the air. Skypaw stood in her nest, hissing and spitting at the beetle with all the rage of a Dark Forest warrior. “Kill it! Kill it!”

“It’s dead, Skypaw, calm down!” Lionpaw grumbled, inspecting his claws from his nest. “It’s just a beetle.”

“Shut up, Lionpaw! It’s still twitching!” Skypaw snapped at her sibling, before turning to face Stormpaw with angry brown eyes. “You put that disgusting thing in my nest, didn’t you?”

“Leave him alone!” Birdpaw bristled as she stepped in front of Stormpaw. “It probably crawled in there all by itself.”

Skypaw looked as if she was going to argue, before she turned and stormed out of the apprentices’ den. Lionpaw curled back up in his nest, away from them, and Birdpaw felt a sudden rush of… _shame? Embarrassment?_ She looked to Stormpaw, but her brother was glaring at her, annoyance in his yellow gaze.

“I’m sorry—”

“Thanks for _saving_ me, O great one, but I can take care of myself.” Stormpaw’s sarcasm stung. “We were having fun and you ruined it.”

With that, her brother left the den with a flick of his messy grey tail. Birdpaw stood in the den in silence, save for Lionpaw’s measured breaths. Her mind rapidly replayed everything, and she realized her mistakes with a heavy sigh. Stormpaw was right. _Of course he is. Could this morning get any worse?_

“Birdpaw.”

She jumped back, startled to see Nightwatcher standing at the den entrance. Lionpaw shifted in his nest as the raven-pelted warrior surveyed the small cave with a blank expression. “Are you ready to start training?”

“Yes,” Birdpaw nodded. Her tail dragged on the ground as she followed Nightwatcher out of camp. The Clan had begun to gather around Highledge, where Rainchaser stood, but her mentor didn’t stop to hear the daily patrol assignments. “What are we doing?”

“You’re a good fighter, so far, but you also must learn to hunt.” Nightwatcher said, stopping to sniff the forest air. “I should have taught you that sooner.”

“But it’s greenleaf and there’s plenty to eat,” Birdpaw meowed. She struggled over a huge fallen tree and chased after Nightwatcher. “There’s no rush.”

Nightwatcher stopped beside a thicket of sweetbriar roses. He turned that empty, forest-green gaze on her and Birdpaw stiffened. _Oops._

“You’ve never been hungry, have you?” Nightwatcher didn’t snarl or hiss or growl. His low, even voice somehow made it worse. “You’ve never sated your hunger by digging for beetles as your family begged for newleaf. You’ve never seen the ribs of a cat who gave all their food to another, because ‘the Clan must survive’—even if they don’t.”

Birdpaw hung her head and stared down at her paws. She remembered glimpses of leaf-bare from when she was a kit, and the dark stories told by the elders and her parents as they recalled far harsher times. _How could I forget?_ “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Birdpaw.” When she looked up at her mentor, Nightwatcher’s gaze had softened. “It’s not your fault, I shouldn’t have tried to scare you. We were blessed with a mild leaf-bare when you were born and this greenleaf has been unusually kind.”

Birdpaw straightened as a new rush of determination filled her. “Well, let’s start already.”

Nightwatcher twitched his whiskers and nodded.

-O-

“No,” Nightwatcher’s meow was filled with barely-concealed exasperation. The lean warrior’s tail lashed against the forest floor, knocking fallen leaves into the undergrowth. “You’re still too high up. You need to crouch, not walk.”

Birdpaw gritted her teeth and lowered herself to the ground. Her pale grey underbelly brushed against the dirt as she crept across the clearing. She tried to stalk forward, but Nightwatcher stopped her with a paw, _again_. She whirled around and glared at her mentor, neck fur bristling. “What did I do wrong this time?!”

“You overcompensated and crouched too low,” Nightwatcher explained, trying and failing to keep his voice even. “Mice will feel you coming, and rabbits will hear you.”

“Too low, too high, too-too _sideways_! I’m _trying_!” Birdpaw snapped. “Just let me practice. Practice makes perfect, right?”

“ _Perfect practice_ makes perfect,” Nightwatcher chided, narrowing his forest-green eyes. “It’s far harder to break a bad habit than to learn correctly in the first place.”

Birdpaw groaned internally. He was right, just like Stormpaw, just like Ripplefur, and just like _everyone_. How was she ever going to become a legendary leader when she was always wrong? Her head throbbed with frustration and fatigue. She clawed at the ground with a sigh.

“You look tired, and we’ve been training for long enough.” Nightwatcher touched her flank with the tip of his tail. “Go back to camp, rest and get something to eat. We’ll practice again later.”

Birdpaw nodded, a shaky sigh of relief trembling through her body. She started to follow the scent trail back to camp, before realizing that her mentor was not behind her. “Are you coming, Nightwatcher?”

The dark warrior glanced at her with a brief nod. He was studying the blue sky, now filled with sunhigh light. _He’s weird_. “Go on ahead, I’ll be there soon.”

She shrugged and padded through the forest. Birdpaw returned to camp to find the Clan basking in the warm sunlight. She saw Rainchaser and Lakepetal sharing tongues, and trotted over to join them.

“Hello, Birdpaw,” her aunt, Lakepetal, greeted with a welcoming swish of her fluffy tail. “Get something to eat, you look half-starved!”

She quickly fetched a wood mouse from the well-stocked fresh-kill pile and returned to her family. The grey pale tabby laid down beside her father, Rainchaser. His strong build made her feel like a young kit again. “Where’s Ripplefur?”

Rainchaser chuckled and nodded his head in the direction of the warriors’ den. “Hazelfrost relieved her guard duty at dawn and she went to sleep right after. I’ll take her a robin soon, she loves those.”

Birdpaw tucked into the mouse and managed to release some of her stress with a purr. For a while, they ate together in silence until two kits came barreling towards them with squeaky little mews. Flamekit and Firekit barreled into Lakepetal’s side. “You left us!”

“Sweetfern was with you and I was close by.” Lakepetal’s whiskers twitched. “I will never leave you alone, my darlings.”

Birdpaw had always thought it was odd how different mother and kit looked. The two kits, one a tom and the other a she-kit, were almost identical ginger tabbies but their mother was a long-haired, dark grey tabby, like Rainchaser. _Her mate died before Flamekit and Firekit were born…I wonder who he was._

“Oh dear!” Sweetfern came trotting out of the nursery, her yellow eyes sparkling in the sunlight. “I thought they would sleep longer, I’m sorry, Lakepetal.”

“Don’t worry, Sweetfern,” Lakepetal laughed. She was as gentle and kind as the sun that shone in her golden eyes, despite the tragedy that she had had to overcome.

Rainchaser turned to Birdpaw, while his sister and Sweetfern were distracted by Flamekit and Firekit’s squealing. His yellow gaze was unusually serious. “You seemed stressed when you came into camp earlier. Did something happen while you were training?”

“Nightwatcher was trying to teach me how to hunt,” Birdpaw swallowed a bite of mouse meat that was suddenly tasteless. “I couldn’t get the crouch right.”

Rainchaser blinked, understanding and kind as he always was. “Was Nightwatcher too hard on you? I had hoped he would be a good mentor, given the chance, but…”

“No,” Birdpaw cut in hastily, “he’s a good mentor, really, I was just getting frustrated.”

Her father nodded, then looked towards the shaded medicine cat’s den. “Cloudbelly has a chore for you, but after that, we can practice together. Sound alright?”

Birdpaw nodded, a sudden wave of energy filling her. “Yes, thanks!”

Cloudbelly was bustling around his den in a flurry of brown and white fur when Birdpaw walked in. He darted between piles of leaves on the cave floor and a crevice in the stone wall, muttering under his breath. “Marigold, ragwort, sorrel…”

_The fox sings of triumph over a cunning enemy, but the crow promises hardship to come_. Cloudbelly’s ominous words rang in her mind and Birdpaw felt a chill run down her spine at the memory. She coughed awkwardly to get the medicine cat’s attention.

Cloudbelly’s river-rock grey gaze snapped towards her, as wide as two full moons. “What? Oh Birdpaw! Yes, I hope you’re here about the chore I need you to do…yes….”

The tom disappeared into the crevice again, and returned with a stick holding a clump of _truly_ vile-smelling moss. He gave it to Birdpaw, who reluctantly took it. “Greenleaf means ticks and I haven’t been able to check the elders recently. Too many herbs to get, you know? I really need an apprentice…Anyway, Skypaw will clean out their den later today, so don’t worry about that. Just get the ticks, and fleas if you see them too.”

Birdpaw nodded and tried not to breathe in the stench. The elders’ den was shrouded by white honeysuckle blossoms, speckled with orange and brown butterflies. Inside, the ThunderClan elders, Greywhisker, Rosefire, and Snowpelt, quietly lazed in their nests.

There were three elders. She had to check all of them for ticks. The smell of mouse bile burned in her nose. _I’m going to be here for moons._

“Greetings, Birdpaw,” Greywhisker meowed, glancing at the mouse bile stick. “Here for ticks, then, eh?”

Birdpaw nodded and crouched next to Rosefire, ending up with a face full of reddish tabby fur. Rosefire bore a striking resemblance to her daughter, Morningstar, even though her muzzle had begun to grey. _The sooner I can finish here, the sooner I can go hunting with Rainchaser_ , she thought.

“How is your training going, Birdpaw?” Greywhisker asked, as he lazily groomed himself beside Rosefire.

“I’m learning how to fight and hunt,” Birdpaw meowed. Rosefire had a tick on her flank. She dapped mouse bile onto the disgusting insect and crushed it when it fell off. “Nightwatcher might take me hunting tomorrow, too.”

“How is that tom treating you?” Rosefire cut in, sounding oddly concerned.

“Um, he’s fine, I guess,” Birdpaw said. She wasn’t sure what the elder was concerned about. Nightwatcher had gotten impatient with her during hunting practice earlier. Was that what Rosefire meant? How would she even know about that?

“Only StarClan knows why Morningstar would make a warrior like that your mentor.” Greywhisker muttered.

Birdpaw flicked her tail, confused. She turned away from Rosefire to face the grey elder. “What do you mean?”

Greywhisker shifted in his nest as if he didn’t expect to be asked that. “Well…he wasn’t born in ThunderClan and…”

“We just think that there were more suitable… _Clanborn_ warriors that Morningstar should have chosen as your mentor,” Rosefire added. “And for your brother, Stormpaw, too.”

“What’s wrong with Goldenstorm? _What’s wrong with Nightwatcher not being born in the Clans?_

“Goldenstorm is too young,” Greywhisker said, nodding in agreement to his own words. “You and that Stormpaw are the deputy’s kits. You should have gotten more respectable and experienced warriors to mentor you.”

“Morningstar should have mentored one of you, too,” Rosefire stretched out one of her legs and almost hit Birdpaw with a bony elbow. “It’s traditional for Clan leaders to mentor one of their deputy’s kits. Crescentstar and Streamstar did it.”

_Morningstar as my mentor?_ Birdpaw considered that as she removed another tick. _That would be really amazing…but she decided Nightwatcher would be my mentor. She must have had a good reason for it._

“I think Goldenstorm is a great match for Stormpaw,” Birdpaw meowed. She had more to say, but she didn’t think the two elders wanted to hear it. “And Nightwatcher is a good mentor for me.”

“Well—”

“Are you all talking about Nightwatcher?”

Birdpaw jerked her head up to look across the den at the oldest cat in the Clan. Snowpelt rarely spoke, so his voice was croaky and rough from old age and disuse.

“Yes, you old dormouse!” Rosefire snapped, lashing her tail. Greywhisker touched his nose to his mate’s flank, calming her.

Snowpelt ignored both of them and watched Birdpaw with intense amber eyes. He had black freckles around his eyes, like soot on fallen snow.

“Nightwatcher is a good warrior, and a good cat.” Snowpelt’s amber eyes clouded over with a deep sadness and he laid his head onto his front paws. “He was named after my father.”

Birdpaw’s chest tightened at the elder’s pain. Quietly, she asked: “Who was your father, Snowpelt?”

Rosefire bristled, growling before Snowpelt could open his mouth to reply. She spoke with an anger Birdpaw had never heard before. “He was a traitor. All memory of him should be forgotten, erased even.”

Snowpelt curled his lip, just a heartbeat away from snarling. Tension filled the air and Birdpaw prayed to StarClan that the two elders wouldn’t start fighting. Greywhisker tensed beside her.

“His name was Icewatcher.” Snowpelt emphasized each word, never breaking eye contact with Rosefire. “He was no traitor.”

“Of course _you_ would say that—”

“You were a _kit_ at the time! You have no idea what actually happened—”

“It’s pretty obvious what happened—”

Birdpaw crept over to Snowpelt with the stick of mouse bile, as the elders’ angry words were flung overhead. She laid down beside the old, white-furred tom and prepared to search for even more ticks.

“Don’t worry about me, Birdpaw,” Snowpelt meowed to her, briefly pausing his verbal sparring with Rosefire. “Go and do whatever apprentices are up to these days.”

Grateful, Birdpaw dipped her head towards Snowpelt and fled the den. The sounds of their bitter argument soon filled the midday air. She threw the mouse bile stick into the dirtplace and bounded over to Rainchaser, who was deep in conversation with Nightwatcher and Goldenstorm.

“…good hunter, but not very motivated to fight.”

Rainchaser laughed. “Stormpaw is young and there’s peace around the lake. He will learn one day, there’s no need to rush.”

_Oh no, they’re talking about Stormpaw and I._ _Well, the “good hunter” certainly isn’t me!_ Birdpaw winced and hoped Nightwatcher hadn’t complained to the deputy about the issues she’d had while hunting. She padded up next to Rainchaser and dipped her head to Goldenstorm and Nightwatcher.

Rainchaser touched his nose to Birdpaw’s ear and nodded to the two other warriors. “We’ll talk later, I promised this one we’d go hunting.”

Goldenstorm snickered before he left, fetching a vole for Silverface. Nightwatcher gazed at Rainchaser and Birdpaw with something like heartache, but it was only a moment and then the dark warrior was gone.

“Right, let’s go before it gets too dark,” Rainchaser meowed as he led them out of camp. “We’ll stop at the Moonpool stream first—I remember how easily mouse bile gets everywhere! Then we can practice hunting. Sound alright?”

Birdpaw stumbled as she lifted one paw to inspect it. Unfortunately, her father was right and the stink of mouse bile clung to her pale grey fur. When they reached the WindClan border, she gratefully let the cool water run over her paws.

Not a heartbeat later, she heard the crackle of dry grass underfoot and the low rumble of Rainchaser’s warning growl. Dark eyes watched them from the heather. Birdpaw stiffened, hair rising on the back of her neck as she stared across the border.

“The warriors tell me there’s been twice as many WindClan patrols lately,” Rainchaser led them away from the moorland. Those dark eyes were still watching her when Birdpaw looked back. “Morningstar doesn’t want to increase tensions, so we haven’t doubled ours.”

_If_ I _were leader,_ I _would double our border patrols._ Birdpaw thought. _I don’t want a fight but the other Clans should know that ThunderClan is strong._

“Well, anyway,” Rainchaser shook his head, as if the deputy was trying to shake off the weight of his worries. “Hunting. Let’s practice that! Show me your best hunting crouch.”

Birdpaw crouched down, keeping low to the ground. _But not too low or too high!_ Nightwatcher’s words rang in her head. With a huff, she shifted on her haunches and crept forward.

“Ah, I see,” Rainchaser purred. “You’re putting too much weight on your front paws and not enough on your back legs.”

“What should I do then?” Birdpaw tried to hold back a sigh of disappointment. _There’s probably never been a ThunderClan leader who couldn’t hunt right._

“Don’t lose hope first of all,” Rainchaser scolded with a kind smile. “Hunting doesn’t run in our family, little warrior, we’ve always been fighters. Be patient and practice, you will learn.”

“I’ll try,” Birdpaw mumbled. _If hunting doesn’t run in our family, does that apply to Crescentstar too? Is he—was he only a fighter?_ The War of the Clans, the seasons long ago when Crescentstar had them to victory seasons ago, were a distant, strange memory in ThunderClan history.

“Imagine that you’re putting all of your power in your haunches,” Rainchaser crouched down beside Birdpaw, demonstrating the illusive hunter’s crouch. “So when you pounce, your back legs carry you all the way to your prey.”

Rainchaser leapt forward and pounced on a maple leaf, skidding across the forest floor in a way that was totally undignified for the ThunderClan deputy. “See?”

Once Birdpaw could stop her laughter, she returned to the hunter’s crouch. Rainchaser sat up, watching her with proud eyes. Birdpaw’s heart was hammering in her chest as she began to creep forward. She kept her tail straight, her ears pricked, her eyes on the same leaf her father had “caught”.

With a deep breath, Birdpaw bunched the muscles in her haunches together and leapt. One moment her paws were touching nothing and the air tickled her whiskers. The next, Birdpaw had pinned the leaf between her pale grey paws. _I’ve done it!_

“Good work!” Rainchaser praised, licking the top of her head like Ripplefur so often did. “See? I knew you could do it!”

“Can I try hunting for real now?” Birdpaw asked, claws flexing at the thought of her very first catch.

“Of course!” Her father meowed. He gestured at the welcoming forest, lit by the pale evening light. “Catch whatever you can before sundown, and meet me back here.”

Birdpaw had scampered out of the hollow before Rainchaser could finish his speech. She didn’t stop to hear what he had to say, not when her paws brushed the ground in time with her beating heart.

“Be careful!” Rainchaser called out. “Don’t go too far!”

_Oh, don’t worry about me!_ Birdpaw raced away into a grove of aspen trees, their pointed green leaves quaking in the breeze. She stood perfectly still, listening and scenting the air for any sign of prey. _There!_ A mouse scrounged among the saplings as it searched for seeds.

The apprentice sank down into a hunting crouch and checked to make sure she stayed downwind of the creature. Pawstep by careful pawstep, she prowled towards the rodent. It froze, alarmed, and she pounced!

Birdpaw leapt forward, missing the mouse by a hairsbreadth. It darted away and tried to escape towards its burrow, but she was faster. With a nimble paw, she pinned the mouse underneath her claws and killed it in one quick bite.

She stood with the mouse in her jaws, victorious. _I’ve done it! I’ve caught my first prey! I’ve finally become a proper warrior apprentice!_ Her practice had paid off, thanks to Rainchaser and Nightwatcher. _And StarClan_ , she reminded herself.

The warrior code dictated that a cat must give thanks to their warrior ancestors for a successful hunt. If StarClan was really watching her like Crescentstar said, then she should abide by all of the rules. _Thank you, StarClan, for this kill._

Above, in the distant Silverpelt, the first star of the coming night shone bright and fearless on the indigo sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love reading your responses, so, if you can, please leave a comment! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, left kudos, and commented on my work! It really means a lot.


End file.
